


Самый преданный мошенник императора

by Heidel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Он всегда был предан Императору, пусть даже его поступки иногда, казалось, говорили обратное.
Relationships: Gregor Vorbarra/Miles Vorkosigan
Kudos: 4





	Самый преданный мошенник императора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Most Loyal Con-Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85303) by [phi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phi/pseuds/phi). 



Елена улыбалась по своему обыкновению лукаво. 

— Будет весело. Давай, Майлз, ты же хочешь.

Майлз упрямо выпятил нижнюю челюсть.

— Не хочу. И не буду.

— Нууу пожааалуйста, Майлз. Ты _всегда_ играешь за Форталию Верного. Это уже надоело. И Грег очень удивится, если ты сыграешь за Форрьюду. — Елена умоляюще смотрела на него, упрашивая присоединиться к её игровому мятежу. — Я разрешу тебе дергать меня за косички, и тебе ничего за это от меня не будет. Обещаю.

Майлз всё ещё колебался.

— Ты бы и так меня не ударила. У меня бы что-нибудь сломалось, твой отец проследил бы, чтобы матушка Хисопи тебя наказала, и ты это знаешь.

— Ненавижу, когда ты оказываешься прав, — пожаловалась она. — А что, если я предложу отвлечь отца, пока ты завтра втихую уведешь Серебряного покататься?

— Замётано.

Позже в полдень Грегор расхаживал перед Майзлом и Еленой. 

— Ты испортил игру, Майлз. Я расскажу дяде Эйрелу, что ты отказался играть свою роль.

— Вовсе нет!

— Именно это ты и делал, если решил, что Форрьюда будет на стороне Императора Льва. 

— Я знаю! Форрьюда — глава восстания. Но я не мог восстать против тебя, а Елена уговорила меня играть за Форрьюду. Поэтому я изменил правила, чтобы мы играли в игру «что будет, если». Что, если это Форрьюда был верен, а не Форталия? — Майлз смотрел в глаза Грегору, но подбородок у него дрожал. — Ты не… ты не сердишься на меня, ведь правда? — Он сцепил руки, строго напоминая себе, что фору не пристало вертеться. Даже если ему всего семь лет, и он посмел обмануть Императора.

— Елена? Это правда, что ты заставила его играть за Форрьюду?

Лицо Елены помрачнело. 

— Он не должен был рассказывать тебе! Я просто, ну, хотела добавить немного неожиданности. Удивить тебя, — ответила девочка. 

— Вот уж я точно удивился.

— Кроме того, он сделал это только потому, что я обещала ему, что помогу ему тайком покататься на Серебряном, если он согласится, — сказала она, бросив на Майлза строптивый взгляд.

Грегор громко рассмеялся, и его ещё по-мальчишески высокий голос наполнил игровую комнату. 

— Да, Майлз, восстание стоит того, чтобы прокатиться на новом жеребце твоего дедушки. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты изменил историю.

— Потому что я не мог пойти против тебя. Ты император.

— Но Майлз, это же всего лишь игра!

— Граф говорит по-другому, — честно сообщил Майлз. — Дедушка Пётр говорит, что военные игры — это подготовка к настоящей войне, и никогда не следует делать в игре того, чего бы ты не сделал взаправду. Так что, понимаешь, мне пришлось изменить историю, — он сделал паузу, быстро перебирая в уме возможные варианты. – В конце концов, я знал, что ты был бы не против помочь мне прокатиться на жеребце. 

Грегор усмехнулся, взъерошил волосы Майлза и обнял Елену.

— Ты прав, я был бы не против, мой самый верный мошенник.

***

Майлз наклонился вперед и прошептал:

— Ты должен сбавить скорость, Дурачок.

Толстый Дурачок нетерпеливо мотнул головой и дёрнул уздечку. Он знал, как должен скакать, даже если глупый всадник этого не понимал.

— Я знаю, малыш, знаю, но ты должен мне поверить. 

Вторая половина дня началась с того, что Грегор метался по Форкосиган-Сюрло, энергия переполняла его и перехлёстывала через край. Регент решил, что запланированные полугодовые каникулы, вне зависимости от текущих обстоятельств, пойдут на пользу юному императору. В свою очередь, юный император считал, что регенту, быть может, следовало бы прислушаться к желанию августейшей персоны остаться во дворце, откуда он мог бы наблюдать, как Эйрел и Саймон управляются с восстанием греков.

— Мне скучно, — во всеуслышание объявил он. — Вот бы Айвен был здесь… я люблю бороться.

Майлз вздернул подбородок.

— Я умею бороться не хуже, чем мой кузен.

Елена прикрыла рукой улыбку и посмотрела на Грегора: ей было любопытно, как ему удастся загладить оскорбление, которое он нанёс форской гордости Майзла.

— Майлз, ты натренирован не хуже Айвена, и, если бы мне было столько же лет, сколько тебе, и я бы весил столько же, сколько и ты, я бы согласился. Но я на пять лет старше тебя и вешу на три стоуна больше, — сказал он, осторожно обходя тот факт, что разница в росте между ними составляла четырнадцать дюймов, а у его друга от рождения были хрупкие кости. 

Грегор выпрямился, и на его плечах словно появилась невидимая мантия.

— Ты же не думаешь, что Мы вступили бы в неспортивную, неподобающую фору, драку с одним из верных Нам подданных, ведь правда?

Он замер словно мраморное изваяние, ожидая ответа Майлза. 

Майлз опустил глаза, сдаваясь. 

— Я еще могу скакать верхом, — пробормотал он, пнув камешек через лужайку.

— Скачки, ну конечно же! — лицо Грегора просветлело. — Ты можешь взять Дурачка, и я уверен, что граф Пётр не посмеет запретить мне взять Серебряного.

Майлз лихорадочно соображал. С одной стороны, он любил ездить верхом, но с другой стороны, он, можно сказать, вырос в седле, его учил лучший всадник в Империи. Он обгонит Грегора, даже если тот будет скакать на лучшей лошади из конюшен Петра. 

— Да! Скачка! Но не по прямой, лучше давай выберем какое-нибудь определённое место на той стороне леса. Тогда будет не просто проверка того, чья лошадь быстрее, а заодно и нашего умения двигаться по маршруту. 

Майлз решил, что это будет то, что нужно. Когда они стартовали, Елена, взяв воздушный мотоцикл, полетела к финишу, чтобы определить победителя…

Ржание Дурачка заставило Майлза вынырнуть из своих мыслей.

— Тихо. Мне нужно слушать, — приказал он. — У меня есть для тебя сахар, но ты получишь его позже.

Он склонил голову и услышал треск кустов за спиной, к востоку. Чёрт возьми! Грегор не должен был отыскать оленью тропу. Он направил лошадь к длинному оврагу, зная, что ему потребуется не меньше четверти часа, чтобы преодолеть его, даже если он будет мчаться галопом. Дурачок, счастливый от того, что снова бежит, свернул в сторону. А его всадник надеялся, что Грегор помнит: если он будет держаться этого направления, то найдет тропу, по которой скот гоняют на водопой, и она приведет его к финишу.

***

Майлз с Грегором сидели в одной из редко используемых гостевых комнат особняка Форкосиганов. В комнате было тихо, тяжёлые гобелены поглощали каждое звяканье тяжёлого графина и богато украшенных кубков, из которых двое молодых мужчин пили любимое вино старого графа.

— Ты прав, — произнес Грегор внезапно, нарушив молчание. — Даже в тот раз, когда Елена уговорила тебя играть Форрьюду, ты нашел способ остаться мне верным

— Но как? — Лицо Майлза расстроенно перекосилось. — Что такого Фордрозда сказал, чтобы убедить тебя, что я собираюсь начать мятеж?

Грегор обмяк в кресле.

— Он сказал… нет, не важно, что он сказал. Я не должен был слушать. Майлз… — его голос дрогнул и сорвался. Он встал и подошел к креслу, на котором сидел Майлз.

— Майлз, — едва слышно прошептал Грегор и опустился на колени перед своим другом.

— Пожалуйста, Ваше Величество! Ты не должен стоять передо мной на коленях, — Майлз вздёрнул подбородок и, взяв Грегора за плечи, потянул его вверх. 

— Не титулуй меня сейчас, Майлз. У тебя есть полное право злиться, но для тебя я всегда хотел быть только Грегором. — Упрямо продолжая стоять на коленях, он дотронулся до руки Майлза. — Я обидел тебя и как друг, и как сеньор. Я умоляю простить меня.

— Я не сержусь, Ваше… Грегор. Я… — Майлз оборвал себя, не желая показывать свою боль. — Мне следовало знать, на что это будет похоже, когда прибавлял к флоту один корабль за другим, нанимал солдата за солдатом...

— Нет, Майлз, даже собери ты флот из десятков тысяч кораблей, я должен был тебе доверять. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прости меня…

Когда Грегор дотронулся до его лица, Майлз не смог устоять и, повернув голову, поцеловал его ладонь. 

— Ты же знаешь, я прощаю тебя. Разве я мог бы поступить иначе? — Еще один поцелуй на внутренней стороне запястья Грегора. — На мгновение я испугался. — Запонки, звякнув, упали на стол. Следующий поцелуй, в сгиб локтя. — Я думал, что потерял тебя — и твою дружбу — навсегда, когда я вошел в Залу Совета… — Он позволил увлечь себя на пол.

— Никогда не допущу, чтобы это случилось, — прошептал Грегор, возвращая Майлзу каждый поцелуй. Когда пламя потухло, они поклялись, что будут верны друг другу.

***

Майлз проснулся в полной темноте. Пытаясь справиться с паникой, он понял, что Грегор положил руку ему на лицо, заслонив свет. Он тихо выбрался из оплетавших его рук, ног и простыней и подошёл к восточному окну взглянуть на восход солнца.

Майлз всё ещё смотрел в окно на внутренний дворик, когда получаса спустя Грегор проснулся. Он не повернул головы, когда Грегор обнял его и уткнулся носом в волосы.

— Грегор, нам нужно поговорить. 

— Поговорить? Ещё чего! Я этим и так целыми днями занимаюсь. Избавь меня от разговоров. — Грегор провел рукой по шрамам, крест-накрест пересекающим грудь Майлза, и укусил его за ухо. — У нас есть сорок минут до того, как я должен встретиться с твоим отцом-графом. Давай потратим их с пользой.

Майлз повернулся в кольце его рук и оказался лицом к лицу со своим любовником. Ему было трудно сосредоточиться: умелые руки Грегора гладили его спину и пытались пробраться за пояс его штанов, но, в конце концов, он все-таки сумел выдавить:

— Это насчёт Катерины.

— У тебя и раньше были любовницы. Мне плевать. —Грегор изящно пожал плечами. — Кроме того, ты не возражал против моей помолвки с Лаисой.

Майлз задумался над ответом, но так ничего и не сказал. Им обоим было прекрасно известно, что Император _должен_ жениться. Умереть, не оставив наследника, для Грегора было почти равносильно государственной измене. И раз уж он должен жениться, пусть то пусть невестой станет кто-то, к кому он испытывает влечение и что-то чувствует, а не какая-нибудь злополучная форесса, которую подберёт ему мать Айвена.

— Тут всё не так. Грегор, я думаю, что хотел бы жениться на ней.

Лицо Грегора застыло, словно маска, руки безвольно упали по бокам тела, он отступил назад. После долгой паузы он голосом, в котором не было ничего, кроме вежливости, произнес:

— Поздравляю, друг мой.

— Я не сообщаю. Я спрашиваю. — Как Майлз ни старался, ему не удалось придать своему лицу беззаботное выражение. Он никогда не рассчитывал влюбиться в настоящую форессу, которая понимала бы, что значит быть Форкосиганом, и, несмотря на это, согласилась бы выйти за него замуж. Вообще-то, во всех своих романтических приключениях он тщательно скрывал, что он лорд Форкосиган, всегда называясь адмиралом Нейсмитом. Но вот же, он любит и любим лучшим человеком во всей Вселенной, и это только делает его несчастным.

— Ты единственный сын своего отца, так же, как и я. Ты нашел женщину, которая не только готова выйти за тебя и стать членом вашей сумасбродной семейки, но и любит тебя. Я рад, что тебе повезло. — Выражение лица Грегора оставалось совершенно безразличным, но его тон был неестественно искренним. 

— Марк тоже сын моего отца. Я не обязан заботиться о наследнике.

— Может быть, он и Косиган по крови, но не фор в душе, и никогда им не станет, — Грегор смолк — осознание поразило его, словно выстрел из плазмотрона. — Майлз, почему ты пытаешься убедить меня запретить тебе сделать это? — Он понял, что попал в точку, когда Майлз опустил глаза и начал смотреть на ковер, на светильники, на вазы с цветами, куда угодно, но только не ему в лицо. Он позволил Майлзу несколько мгновений переминаться с ноги на ногу, прежде чем приблизился к нему и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, заставляя поднять голову. — Что такое? Почему ты расстраиваешься теперь, хотя ни один из нас никогда не беспокоился ни об Элли, ни о Тауре, ни о ком-либо ещё? Может, я и был у тебя первым, но уж точно не единственным.

Он замолчал, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа Майлза.

— Это совсем другое дело. Это было в космосе, я был Нейсмитом. А сейчас…

—- Для меня нет никакой разницы, — перебил его Грегор. — Я уже давно смирился с необходимостью делиться тобой с другими. — С этими словами он подсадил Майлза на низкий столик, наклонился к нему и жадно поцеловал. Он был требовательным, словно собственник, и не унялся, пока не почувствовал, как в его плечо вонзились ногти, а твердый член любовника не упёрся ему в бедро. 

— Я поделюсь тобой, потому что должен. Но никогда, слышишь — никогда! — не думай, что это означает, будто я соглашусь отпустить тебя.


End file.
